


Silent Rebellion

by Lovehatress



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatress/pseuds/Lovehatress
Summary: Just read it and find out since there is now real way to describe or summarize it





	

She let her body move  
walking down the street with the power of a thousand men and the silence of a mouse

Her eyes were lit with hellfire  
Her lipstick the shade of blood  
Eyeliner darker than the night sky

Every night she would walk the streets not caring where she went  
She never once lost rhythm she had when she walked  
She never once stopped for no one  
Never once did she speak

She was rebelling   
She was rebelling against the organized individuality that society preached  
She was starting the rebellion  
Without ever lifting a weapon or a torch  
She was starting the rebellion everyone needed.  
She was the leader of the silent rebellion   
She was the leader of the rebellion that would change the world  
Of the rebellion that everyone needed   
Of the rebellion that no one knew they wanted   
And the best part was no one knew she even existed

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos on the way out, please
> 
> Have a good day and be safe.


End file.
